Takeout For Breakfast
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: That morning I promised myself, I'd never let anything ever take you from me. I realize now, that more than anything, I want to keep you by my side. Forever. TohruKyo Oneshot a little fluffy... Read and review!


**(A/N) My first Fruits Basket fic I'm willing to actually post... (the others were lame) Anyway it's just a random thing that popped into my head when I woke up an hour ago...at noon...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Furuba... at all... all I own is a bunch of fanfictions...**

I woke up, again I could barely see out of my eyes. They had become so puffy I had difficulty even keeping them open. I sat up in my bed and looked around.

Again my pillow was tear stained, but I suppose that's the result of crying yourself to sleep... crying in your dreams... reflecting on sadness.

I really was sick of crying, it didn't accomplish anything. It didn't solve the problem. It didn't make things better.

I stared into the mirror thinking... thinking about what really was going to happen. What will happen when I leave?

It isn't like I think I'm that big of an impact on them. I don't really have that much importance... but... still.

"Honda-san? Honda-san are you awake?" I could hear Yuki calling from outside my bedroom door.

"Ah! Yes, I'll be right out Sohma-san!" I splashed my face with cold water, trying to rid it of the puffiness.

I took a deep breath as I stepped out of my room, trying to make myself seem normal.

I entered the kitchen with a warm smile to greet Yuki-kun "Good morning! Sorry I wasn't awake earlier to make breakfast. I'll start now."

"Oh it's okay Honda-san, I thought you needed a morning to sleep in a little so I didn't wake you up." he said cheerily.

"Ah school must be getting difficult and making you tired, wearing you out. Huh Tohru?" Shigure said coming in the room.

"Good morning, Shigure-san. Sorry breakfast isn't ready I'll start right aw-" "No need!" Shigure exclaimed cutting me off "I already sent Kyo-kun out to pick up some take-out food."

"Take-out...for breakfast..." I was not used to this kind of thing.

"Yes, as is were all our meals before you graced us with your lovely presence." Shigure grabbed my shoulders from behind.

"Ah! Well I... uh..." I blushed.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear "Perhaps someday my curse will be lifted and I'll return the favor-" A rock flew at his head.

"Back off of her." Kyo said coming inside.

"Ah Kyo-kun is jealous, right?" Shigure said rubbing his head.

Ignoring his comment, Kyo set the food in his hands on the table. "Next time make him get the food" he pointed at Yuki "or get it yourself! Just don't bug me in the morning to go do your errands!"

"Yuki was still asleep," Shigure sat at the table "and Honda-san wasn't awake either. So our only breakfast choice was to make you go get the food."

"Don't blame this on her!" Kyo yelled in his face "You love to take advantage of people don't you."

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun..." I whispered.

Ever since I learned what would happen to Kyo after he graduated, just talking to him, it made my eyes fill with tears. The thought, of being away from him, of losing him... The thought of him being taken away and being locked up... It ripped my heart to pieces.

Kyo saw my crying and probably thought it was over the food. "Wait, don't cry!" he exclaimed "It's not that bad I just-"

I placed my hand on Kyo's now burning red, cheek. I push a lock of orange hair out of his eyes, and stared into them, and promised myself... I wouldn't let him be taken from me.

"Uhm...T-Tohru..."

I will not let them take him away,

"Kyo, your emotions are displayed on your face, look at you blushing."

"Sh-shut up!"

I'll never let him go...

"He's right you know..."

...because I love him.

"You stay out of this!"

They can't take away...

"Alright everyone let's just eat breakfast, I went to all the trouble of making Kyo go and get it.."

"Why you..."

my precious Kyo-kun.

**(A/N) Just a random short one shot drabble... little fluffy at the end but not too bad. Ahem... now... REVIEW! And tell me if you wanna read any more stories like this while you're at it. **


End file.
